Un pequeño beso
by Oaky-chan
Summary: Cuando la hija de Shippou le preguntó quién fue su primer beso, éste recuerda un pasado un poco doloroso. Fic para ¿Te sientes con suerte?: Mes del azar en ¡Siéntate!


**Un pequeño beso.**

Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi. **Sé que su corazón y su mente pensaban que eran míos, pero nop u.u

Avisos: UA.

_**Este fic participa en el reto: ¿Te sientes con suerte?: Mes del azar en ¡Siéntate! **_**(Visiten mi perfil así encuentran el link del foro y el reto)**

_P.N.A:__Quiero decir que es un honor participar en este reto. Espero estar a la altura y no decepcionar a nadie. (:_

CAPÍTULO I: El eclipse del beso.

El escandaloso sonido del despertador sonaba. Shippou con mucho sueño lo apagó desde la cama. Sin nada de ganas, se levantó de su cómoda cama. Al salir de ella, sintió un poco de frío. Pero debía salir, hoy tocaba salir con toda la familia.

Cuando se ponía las pantuflas para ir al baño, encontró una notita de su esposa. La empezó a leer

_Shippou:_

_Quiero decirte que no hay manera de que yo pueda llevar a la niña a la escuela. Por favor hazlo tú._

_Te quiero._

El hombre suspiró. Hoy sería un día totalmente cargado; llevar a su hija al cole, ir al trabajo y también estaba la tediosa reunión familiar. Se resignó, no quedaba de otra. Fue entonces cuando fue al baño. Entró. Se lavó los dientes, la cara y se salió. Después de eso fue a la habitación y se puso su traje para ir a trabajar. Suspiró una vez más. Salió de su pieza y se dirigió a la de su hija.

Contó del uno al tres. Debía hacer esto siempre que entraba; ya que su hija siempre hacía algo para que se sintiera incómodo. Luego de pensar en cómo hacer que su hija no hiciera un escándalo por no ir a la escuela.

Entró.

Se quedó anonadado al ver a su hija ya lista para ir al establecimiento. Con un moño hermoso adornando su bella cabellera. Pero todo esto tenía algo por detrás, era realmente raro. La miró directamente a los ojos, ¡había picardía en ellos! Fue hacia ella, mostrando como si no supiera nada.

—Bueno, hija, como ya estás lista —la miró más expectante —…iremos a la escuela.

En ese instante el joven padre vio la sonrisa traviesa. Se tenía que preparar para lo que iba a suceder.

—Papi, quiero que me digas algo —dijo muy inocente. Él asintió —. ¿Cuándo diste tu primer beso? —preguntó sonriente.

Shippou estaba totalmente colorado ante la pregunta de su hija. Nunca se imaginó que iba a preguntar algo así. El joven de treinta años se acomodó la corbata de una manera rara.

—¡Vamos, papi! Dime quién fue tu primer beso también —le hizo un lindo puchero, pero el hombre se negaba a responder.

La niña de pelo negro azabache se enojó a la negativa de su padre. ¡Pero qué le costaba decir eso! ¡Esa información le pertenecía! O sea, su papá debía contar todo lo que pasaba. Eso también implicaba el pasado, y en el pasado estaba el beso. Aparte que no era nada malo lo que le iba contar, ella ya tenía sietes años.

—Te dije que no, Tomoka —le dijo un poquitín enojado. Enarcando una ceja.

—Si no me dices, no saldrás de mi habitación —dijo con cara _malvada-infantil._

El padre rió ante eso. ¿Ella no lo dejaría ir? ¡Ja! Le iba a enseñar quien mandaba en la casa. Así que fue hacia ella y la alzó por los hombros. Ninguna niñita le iba a ganar.

Escuchaba como chillaba, además que sentía las patadas. No le importaba nada y así la fue llevando hacia el auto. La nena se quejaba mucho, pero no le hizo caso. Al subir escuchó en un tono lastimero a su hija que le dijera. Eso al padre lo puso triste, no le gustaba ver a su hija así.

Esa tristeza le hizo acordar lo que sintió en su primer beso. Lo tenía como un lindo recuerdo, pero a la vez no.

Y sin esperar a nada, el recuerdo llegó a su mente. Era tan preciso…

_Estaba un pequeño Shippou sentado, al lado de una niña muy charlatana. No la conocía… pero se le hacía muy buena. Aunque le molestaba lo mucho que hablaba la desconocida. No era que no hablaba el niño, pero ella ya exageraba. Le contaba de unos tal Sesshoumaru y Jaken. De otras cosas que no entendía, como las famosas muñecas 'Nardy'. _

_Los dos infantes se habían perdidos y esperaban que sus papás los vinieran a buscar. Los dos en una placita, donde siempre iban. Pero a pesar de ir siempre, hoy recién se había cruzados. _

—_Bueno, Shippou, como te decía… —él ya había dado un gran suspiro. No dejó que terminara._

—_¡Oye, no me has dicho cómo te llamas! —trató que de esa manera dejara de hablar de las muñecas._

—_Oh, tienes razón —le sonrió de manera muy linda —. Mi nombre es Rin —concluyó de manera suave._

_Ahora sabía el nombre de esa tal desconocida. Nada especial, pero le parecía extraño hablar con alguien y ni saber el nombre. _

_Al parecer sus papás no iban a llegar muy temprano, ya que ya estaba oscuro. Tenían suerte de que sea una ciudad tranquila y no pasaba nada. Pero no entendía cómo había oscurecido, si eran las tres de las tarde. Shippou un poco preocupado, le preguntó qué pasaba a Rin._

—_Esto es un eclipse solar, donde la luna pasa por medio del sol y la tierra —le respondió muy seria, pero sin perder la expresión de niña._

—_¿Cómo sabes eso? —le preguntó muy sorprendido._

—_Porque mi papá es científico —le soltó —. ¿Sabes?, mi padre tiene la teoría de que si te das un beso en este momento las dos personas se separan para siempre. Pero si estaban destinada a estar juntos, se volverán a juntar… porque los planetas así lo desean —le contó con su manos juntas, con un poco de sonrojo._

_Shippou a escuchar eso se ruborizó a más no poder. Su cuerpito temblaba, a la vez que su corazón le latía muy rápido. Sin pensar mucho, salió corriendo. No sabía porqué lo hacía… pero necesitaba correr. Y sin darse cuenta, Rin lo seguía. Ambas piernas torpes hizo que los dos se cayeran, Rin encima de él. Pero sin esperar… algo sucedió: un beso no esperado. Fue sin querer… pero lo sintieron tan bien. Los dos niños sin saber qué hacer, sólo atinaron a cerrar los ojos. Disfrutar de esa cosa raras que hacían lo grandes._

_Los dos chicos abrieron los ojos, con sus cachetes teñidos de rosas. _

_En un momento Shippou iba a decir algo, pero justo en ese momento Rin desaparece. Una luz la irradiaba y la hizo desaparecer. Él asustado trató que esa luz se vaya y dejara a la pequeña, pero no podía hacer nada. Se puso a llorar, porque ella le dijo que no se verían más si pasaba eso…_

El castaño volvió al presente al escuchar la chillona voz de su hija.

—¡Mira ahí está mamá! —le gritó.

Así que sin nada más que decir, bajaron del auto. No entendía qué hacía su esposa en la escuela, pero no le importó. Ahora una sonrisa se volvía presente en sus labios. Así que se acercó a su amada, la tomó de la cintura y la besó con una enorme pasión.

—Cuando era chico tuve miedo de no volverte a ver más, Rin —le dijo a ella, con el corazón acelerado

La mujer colocó los brazos en la nuca para así intensificar más el beso.

_**Estábamos destinados hace mucho tiempo. Los planetas así lo quisieron y se los agradezco. Te amo.**_

Fin~

**N.A: Oh my God. Me costó hacerlo, mucho más hacer todo devuelta a último día. No me sentía satisfecha y decidí cambiar el rumbo que iba la historia.**

**Pero me gustó el reto, la pareja linda, la dificultad tierna. Ahora lo que me complicó fue los géneros xp. Espero que haya salido bien :)**

**Mil perdones si ven un _horror_ de ortografía o mucho OoC, pero cuando lo revisé estaba medio nerviosa... así que no sé si se me escapó algo. Si lo notan avísenme, así lo saco.**

**Recuerden que sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar. No sean tímidos, digan en dónde fallo :). Y si les gustó, también xD.**

**Un reto: ¿Quién dijo la última oración? El premio es un fic de lo que quieran. El primero que lo diga se lo gana :3.**

**Visiten el foro, que están llenos de personas sensuales :).**

**Oaky-chan!**


End file.
